


Peace In The Impala

by DeathByOTP



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season 11 Spoilers, Spoilers, could probably be read without ruining much, nothing massive though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByOTP/pseuds/DeathByOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scene that could've replaced Dean and Cas' car scene in season 11 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace In The Impala

**Author's Note:**

> Might rewrite a bit of this and maybe do a couple more chapters or something, sorry if it's bad.

Dean pulled the Impala over in a layby "I need to tell you something Cas and if I don't do it now then I don't know if I'll get a chance."

"Yes Dean?" 

"I'm glad you're back, I can barely believe it, Cas I was so worried." 

"I always come back to you Dean."

"I know Cas, that's one of the reasons I have to tell you this" Dean shifted in his seat, wiping his sweaty palm on his jeans before taking Cas' hand in his own, "I love you Cas, I can't bear the thought of losing you again without you knowing that. We might not have much time left before the sun dies but I needed you to know that no matter what, no matter what happens I will love you until the end of time."

"I love you too Dean, I've loved you for years, everything I have done has been because I thought it was the best thing to do for you."

"I know Cas, I know, it's okay." Dean leant over till his forehead was resting against Cas', a tear trickled down his face. He felt Cas place his hand on his cheek and brush the tear away with his thumb. Cas placed a soft kiss to Dean's lips, they held each other tight, whispering promises against each other's lips. Outside the sun was burning out in the sky casting a dark pink shadow over everything. Dean turned his head and glanced out of the window, "I'm not ready to say goodbye to all of this Cas."

"Neither am I, the world is a fascinating place, it doesn't seem fair for it to end this way"

"I don't want to lose the chance to be 'us'. I want to have a life with you, I want to see Sammy find someone, damn I even kinda want to see Crowley get Hell back. I just don't want it to end" 

"We will never lose being 'us' Dean, what we have can't be broken by anything."

"I swear if we survive this Cas I'm gonna marry you." Cas smiled and nodded, "I'm being serious Cas."

"I know, the answer would be yes by the way." Dean leaned in and kissed Cas again, he held him softly but his fingers curled in firmer, as if he never wanted to let go. Dean's phone rang in his pocket, he fished it out with one hand and held onto Cas' hand with his free one. 

"It's Sam" He answered, "Hey Sam what's going on?".

Cas stared at Dean while he was on the phone, he studied Dean's freckles, his slightly watery eyes, lips turning into a small smile.

"Anything is worth a try Sammy, okay heading back now." 

"What did Sam say?" 

"They may have another way we can save the earth after all" Dean spoke calmly but his eyes shone with hope, it gave Cas confidence. 

"How?"

"Sam said they would all explain it when we're back, whatever it is it's worth a shot and if it works then hey I guess we are gonna have to start planning a wedding." He squeezed Cas' hand as they drove back. The atmosphere in the car was peaceful and hopeful as they drove on, sure it would be uncertain, but that was better than defeat. If they die then they all go together. That's how it always would be, team free will would fight together, win together and die together. 

They pulled up outside the bunker and exited the Impala, hand in hand they walked towards the doors.

"Ready?"

Cas nodded at Dean, "Ready."


End file.
